1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to latches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical latch that can be reset in response to certain activities. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates a mechanical hold down latch that is used to secure a vehicle top in a stowed position.
2. Discussion
Motor vehicles used for personal transportation are produced in many different types and styles in order to meet the needs of a wide variety of customers. Because of the various needs of different customers, automotive manufacturers produce large cars, small cars, minivans, trucks, sport utility vehicles, and convertibles. Convertibles are designed for a specific segment of customers that prefer or desire these types of vehicles. Convertibles have a vehicle top that can be placed in the up position where the top acts as a conventional vehicle roof. Convertibles also allow a vehicle top to be placed in a down or stowed position whereby the top is positioned such that the vehicle operators are exposed to the open air. It is this feel of open-air motoring that has made convertibles popular with consumers over the years.
When convertible tops are placed in the stowed position, there is a tendency for the top to vibrate and rattle while the vehicle is in motion. There is, obviously, a need to provide means to reduce the vibration that can cause noise and excessive wear and tear on the vehicle top.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a truly versatile and unique latching system for securing a moveable structure to a structure that is stationary relative thereto.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a latch system for a convertible vehicle top.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a latch mechanism for use to secure a vehicle top while the top is in the stowed position.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a latch system that can be cycled from unengaged to engaged and back.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a latch system that can be used to compensate for build variations in the motor vehicle.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a latch system that will reset to its static position after any contact therewith.
In one form, the present invention provides a mechanical latch for securing a moveable structure to a stationary structure, the moveable structure being the header structure of a vehicle top in the preferred embodiment. The mechanical latch includes a catch pin that is adapted to be received by a slot in the moveable structure. The latch is carried by housing having a cavity for reception of the catch pin and a proximity pin. Both the catch and proximity pins include a spring that urges the pins to move in a longitudinal direction towards the moveable structure. The catch pin and the proximity pin both include a stop projecting therefrom. An insert is provided that attaches to the housing and cooperates with the stops of the catch pin and proximity pin to limit longitudinal movement of the pins. The catch pin also includes a slanted peg that is urged towards the proximity pin by a spring attached thereto. When the proximity pin contacts the moveable structure, it is forced rearward thereby creating a gap between the stop thereof and the insert. When the releasing of the moveable structure is desired, the catch pin is translated rearward by the aid of a pin lever having a bracket and a cantilevered activation arm. As the catch pin is translated rearward, slanted peg is urged into the gap formed between the stop of the proximity pin and the insert. The contact between the peg and the insert locks the catch pin is a position longitudinally rearward of its static position called the latched position. If contact between the proximity pin and the moveable structure is reduced, then the stop thereof can contact the slanted peg and force it upward, thereby eliminating the gap. At this point, the catch pin is free to translate in a longitudinal manner until the stop of the catch pin contacts the insert to a static position.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.